The Afterman
The Afterman NOTICE: This is an EXPERIENCE. This obviously means that I have No idea if this was just some foul prank or not. I Honestly have my opinion, and it's that the experience was real. Of course, believe what you want. You may think it is fake, I don't blame you. Chapter 1: Beginning and Crafting So it was someday I couldn't remember, that I started up the latest version of Minecraft. As soon as the main titles appeared, I clicked the button to start the worlds. I Created a new survival world and started the usual. Chopping wood, making planks, making a workbench, etc. Of course I didn't expect out of the ordinary things at that rate, and of course the same went, Nothing happened. Beginning to think I needed tools, I was desperate, so I just dug a hole near the workbench and collected some cobblestone. Then realized I made a small mistake digging a hole straight down, But instead of creating a staircase back up, I continued making a small cave. Boy, when I saw the coal ore, I almost said yippee out loud, but I also realized I had only wood tools. No biggy, I could use stone tools though. I Collected the coal and used some sticks I created from above. I Made a few torches and placed them here and there. And something you've probably been waiting for, the creepy part. As I collected stone, I was about to make a staircase up when I saw it was blocked with the smooth stone. Quickly, I checked if I was in Multiplayer, I was not. I Just continued with a staircase and broke the smooth stone. Nothing weird happened until the link a few days after the incident. Chapter 2: The Link A few days after the Incident, a friend gave me a link to a forum post he found. It talked about a gamer who said he experienced a player with a brown trench coat skin, and he thought it had arms a bit longer than usual. He said the player somehow patrolled his base/home, and he was too scared to get to it. Later, the forum post was deleted as I tried to find it again. I asked the friend why he gave me the link. He said because he knew about the incident I had. Chapter 3: The 2nd Sighting Alright, you won't believe me when I say this, but when I entered the world again, the hole was blocked AGAIN. But this time it was blocked all the way. None of my torches were there. Just plain nothing. I Started the base of a new house and created a furnace. Of course, I needed a bed, so I went out to slay a Sheep. I Only killed two when something else happened. Since I had sound subtitles on, the strangest thing happened. It said Afterman Smelling. I didn't hear any smelling which was strange. But I heard it the second time and went toward it. When I entered a huge forest, all I could see were Cows and Pigs. But then there was brown right before the game sent me to my desktop. Strangest sighting so far... Chapter 4: The Ending Sighting I was done with this idiotic hacker. I Went back into the game and cheated to get into Gamemode 1. It wasn't long before I saw it again. But I did learn something. Don't go near it. That's because the thing patrolled my house too. But I can give a whole description of it. It had something over its eyes that I couldn't see. It did wear a trench coat and had REALLY long arms. Only the arms got me alerted. It even broke the windows, So I blocked them with stone. The door opened and as soon as I turned, the last thing I saw before Minecraft got deleted from my computer, was the brown coat of the Afterman. Epilogue So yeah like I said, just believe what ya want. Not like anything happened to make me re-buy Minecraft or anything. So yeah that's about it. Don't come back lmao. Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:PC Minecraft Category:Supernatural